Dino Ultimate Battle Part IDino Ultimate Battle Part II
Starts as another day the rangers at work. Heckyl spying on them in secret again. Then Snide appears on Heckyl watch. And says what are you doing? Oh nothing just looking at the rangers. Well you are supposed to be thinking of a way to get the energems from them. I know. Let me out and I'll take care of it. No I'm just looking for the right time to take the energems from them. Just at that time. Heckyl remember that he has a monster that can make it look like anyone just by touching them. And he remembered that a long time ago this monster touched Keeper. So he goes back to the ship where the monster was held. He asked him if he would help him get the energems. He said yes. So he turned himself into Keeper. Then Heckyl snuck into the Power Rangers base and took Keeper. And then the Keeper imposter took his place. All the rangers came back to the base. Much to their surprise Keeper said to the rangers the day's of the rangers is over and I need your energems. Then Shelby said. But why? Heckyl, Snide are still around. Yes but there is nothing you can do to stop him any more. You helped me find all the energems and now I need them back so I can leave. And then Tyler saw in the mirror that the Keeper they were looking at was not the real one. But Ivan talked them all into giving up their energems. Taylor tried to tell them but no one would listen. And then Keeper left and the rangers was sad. And then Tyler was able to tell the other rangers. And now the rangers say the rangers are no more. Kendall says. Wait I know some friends that can call to help us out. You guys just go about your business and I'll get a hold of them. It's going to take some time. The next day the rangers return to the base and see that there are some people there that they don't know. Kendall says. So I'd like you to meet the Rangers of the past. The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. They used Dino Power first. And the Power Rangers Dino Thunder. They were the next one's to use Dino Power. Hey Dr. Oliver is that you. Yes. Tommy. Wow so you are now the Silver Ranger. Yes. So how are you Jason, Adam, Kat Aisha, and Billy? No its me Justin Billy couldn't make it so they sent me instead. And these are my old students. Conner, Ethan, Kira and Trent. Well it's good they are here but what can they do. Well giving them their power's back they can help us get back the energems. From Heckyl and Snide. And take care of any monsters. Jason ask. How without our Zords how can we help. Keeper says. Well I might have rebuilt your Zords. So you can use your Dino Zords. But what about our Morphers. With out them we can't morph into rangers. I have thought about that as well. I have created a Dino Charge Morpher just for you. And it will allow you to morph into your ranger Form. What about us? Asks Conner. We need our Morphers to. Well your in luck I happen to have your Morphers with me. Says Tommy. Okay. At that time Heckyl release a monster. And it's the same one that can change into someone by touching them. I knew it. Says Tyler. I knew that the Keeper we saw was a fake. Now the monster we have deal with can turn into anyone. You don't have to deal with it we do remember you are powerless with out your energems. Ready rangers it's Morphin time. Dino Charge Ready Unleash the Power. Ready Dino Thunder Power up ha. Rangers ready battle. Yeah let's do it. Fire the magna beam. Well it looks like we need dinosaur Power now. We need our Dino Zords too. Then the Power Rangers combined their Zords and make their Mega Zords. Looks like we can handle this. We need the Power sword. Let's do it. And the rangers defeat the monster. Well it feels good to morph again. Yes it does. Well it looks like this want be the last time we will need to morph into rangers. The next day Heckyl plans to separate the rangers from their energems. So he has the robot guy make a device that will separate the rangers from the energems. In the testing phase of the device it malfunction and splits apart Heckyl and Snide. And now Heckyl is more good with out Snide and Snide is more evil Without Heckyl. So Heckyl leaves. Heckyl you can not hide from me I will find you we might be separated from one another but we are still linked. So Snide gose looking for Heckyl but in doing so. He leaves the energems unattended. And then Heckyl returns to the ship and take the energems from the ship. Kendall says Heckyl what are you doing here. I know what I have done before was evil but that was while Snide was controlling me and now I see the good side of everything. And I brought back the energems for you. What the catch. No catch I just wanted to do something nice for a change. You being nice. You have got to be joking. Well if you don't believe me I'll just leave these here and go. Okay rangers we have the energems back now and you won't believe who brought them back. Who Heckyl. Your right we don't believe it. Just in time. Snide has grown now and we are going to need all of you. Okay it's Morphin time. Dino Charge Ready Unleash the Power. We need our Dino Zords. Zords combined. Ready let's do it. We need dinosaur Power now. We need our Dino Zords now too. So the rangers with six Zords around Snide. And with all of the rangers doing their final stick then Snide is defeated once and for all Heckyl remains. At that time Heckyl feels a shock going down his neck and the mark on his neck is now nothing more than a tattoo. And his eyes glow blue. And then he gets excited for he is good for the rest of his life. And so the rangers find the real Keeper and bring him back to the base. So Snide is no more and Heckyl is good there is no need for the rangers anymore. Then Tyler asked. Are you really the same Keeper as before? Yes Tyler I am. Well I would like to thank you for stepping in and helping us you rangers are amazing. You got that right. Keeper. And so the rangers give up their energems for now. So this is truly the end of the rangers. Yes it is Shelby. Well I guess we can say goodbye and go on back to our homes. Yeah well goodbye everybody. I can't believe this is the end yup. We had fun. Well Koda you and Ivan can stay here. What about me says Phillip. Well I guess you could stay here to. Goodbye and good luck. Well there is no more need for the rangers. This is it the last energem in the box now we can leave. Even the last Dino Charge Morpher.